legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P7/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen being swarmed by the infants from earlier) ???: Yeah! Rip them apart guys! ???: Make them all suffer! (Josuke and Okuyasu are seen pulling themselves free from the pile) Josuke: *Gasp* Finally! Okuyasu: I can breathe! (The two step away from the pile) Josuke: Shit. Guys! Can you hear us!? (In the sea of infants Alex pops his head out) Alex: GUYS!! HELP!!! Josuke: Hang on man! We'll think of something! Raynell: THINK FASTER!!! THIS IS THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THEN THE NEST BACK HOME!!! (A few of the heroes pop their heads out of the pile) Jessica: *Gasp* Air! Finally! Rose: This isn't good! Shade: You're telling me! Ghira: AHH!!! (Shade looks over as Ghira is seen with an infant sitting on his head and nibbling on one of his ears) Ghira: Seriously?! Stop trying to eat my ear! ???: Aww but I want the ear! Ghira: I'm not kidding stop it! Ruby: *Pops her head out* Oh my god this is both adorable and horrible at the same time! Alex: I can't move! Okuyasu: Josuke, how are we gonna save them? Josuke: Well, these infants are easily distracted. Maybe we could throw something for them like a stick or something. Okuyasu: A stick huh? Hmm... (Okuyasu looks around and manages to find one) Okuyasu: Ah ha! *Grabs it* Check it out! I got it! Josuke: Good. Ah! Me to! Okuyasu: So. You wanna have a contest to see who can throw theirs better while we save everyone? Josuke: You're on. (Josuke summons Shining Diamond as Okuyasu summons The Hand. The two Stands then grab the sticks) Josuke: Hey kids! (The Infants all stop and turn they're attention to the two) Okuyasu: Look what we got? (The Stands hold up the sticks up in the air. The infants look up at them, entranced) Josuke: Wanna play a game? Infants: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY..... Josuke and Okuyasu: THEN GO GET THE STICKS!!! (The two stand throw the sticks. The infants stamped and give chase to the sticks) Okuyasu: *Moves out of the way* Whoa! Infants on the move people! Steer clear! Josuke: *Moves out of the way* On it! (The Infants crawl off and chase the sticks as the other heroes are seen recovering) Josuke: You guys okay? (The heroes all moan, whimper and some even cry) Alex: That..... Was...… The worst... One.... Yet.... Scott: So... Many.... Infants... Miles: How can anyone.... survive something like that? Uraraka: There's cute... And there's madness... That was madness... Raynell: *Tearfully* I wanna go home now.... Okuyasu: Jeez... I kinda feel bad now. Josuke: Same here. Jessica: I already went through enough with Razor.... That was just overkill for me.... Jack: I'm glad Erin... Didn't go though that.... Defenders:………………………… Alex: *Sits up* ERIN!! Rose: *Sits up* OH SHIT! Grey: *Sits up* MOM! Jack: *Sits up* Shut up Grey! We gotta help Erin!! Alex: Come on! (Alex, Jack, Rose and Grey all get up and go to find Erin before it cuts to her being held in the air by Gnash as Nettle glares at him) Erin: *Struggles* Dammit, I can't break loose! If only I had my powers! Gnash: So you doing this or what? Nettle: I'm waiting on you to make a move. Gnash: Get ready then.... (Gnash lets out his bladed tendrils. Nettle blocks them with her own. They start clashing super fast. Erin being up in the air watching this) Erin: Oh man. I gotta help Nettle. But how? (Erin then looks down at the Dampener on her ankle) Erin: Hmm, I gotta find a way to get that thing off. (Erin looks around) Erin: *Sighs* There's gotta be something. Anything at all. (Erin then looks around before she feels Gnash's tendril swing her around) Erin: Wha- Gnash: ENOUGH!! (Gnash throws Erin away as he focuses on Nettle) Gnash: Guess I'll have to go full force on you! Nettle: Bring it! (Erin is seen getting up as she wipes slime off her body) Erin: Ewww, gross. (Erin then realizes something as she looks at the slime) Erin: *Gasp* Wait! I can use this! (Erin sits down and pulls the leg with the dampener near her. She then puts some of the slime on her hand. She then starts to put it on the dampener) Erin: This worked before so maybe... (Erin tugs at the Dampener, but it stays stuck) Erin:.....Shit! (Erin then looks over at Nettle as she and Gnash struggle against each other) Gnash: DIE ALREADY!! Erin: I gotta help her. She'll die if I don't. But how? (Erin looks around then sees her shoes) Erin:.... Oh man this is cliché. But if it works! (Erin pulls off her shoes and stands up. Gnash punches Nettle slamming her into a wall) Gnash: See what I've said Nettle! In this world, the strong survive! And the weak suffer and die! Nettle: How many times are you gonna say that?! Gnash: As many times as I want! (Gnash then wraps up Nettle in the tendrils) Gnash: And as many times as it takes to get it though the THICK skulls of everyone who dares think they can cross me. (Gnash gets up in Nettle's face) Gnash: You never should have ran away Nettle. All the women here that are "Suffering"? Its all cause you ran away from me. Nettle:..... Gnash: But now that you're back, I can see and feel how much you've changed since. Nettle: Yeah. I've changed. I've changed a lot from that sweet innocent explorer girl. The one you murdered after you took her innocence away. Gnash: Oh boo-hoo. Get over it already. You did what Targhuls are suppose to do. Eat, and then reproduce. Nettle: Screw you Gnash. Gnash: Hmph, if you- (Gnash is then hit in the head by one of Erin's shoes flying at him) Gnash: OW!! Nettle: ??? (Gnash looks behind to see Erin holding her other shoe) Erin: PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE! *Throws the other shoe* Gnash: *Gets hit* OW!! You... Dirty little bitch.. Erin: Come on then Gnash! Try me on for size if you are such a "BIG STRONG MAN"! (Gnash lets Nettle go, and then punches her in the gut, then in the back of the head knocking her down) Gnash: I am going to make you suffer Erin. Erin: DON'T BET ON IT!! *Charges* (Gnash wraps Erin in several tendrils and holds her in the air) Gnash: And now... FEEL PAIN!! (Gnash starts to squeeze Erin) Erin: HNN!! DAMN IT!! CAN'T!! GET!! FREE!! (As Erin is being squeezed, some of the slime from the tendrils start to go down her leg) Gnash: I'll crush every single bone in your body! Erin: GNN!!! (Erin then feels the Dampener begin to loosen around her ankle) Erin: *Gasp* The....Dampener! (Erin moves her leg back and forth and kicks it. The kick results in the dampener going flying off her ankle. The dampener hits Gnash on the head) Gnash: OW!! What the?! (Gnash picks up the dampener) Gnash: Hey wait... Isn't this the...? (Gnash suddenly starts to feel cold) Gnash: *Gasp* Wait wha- (Erin freezes the tendrils and shatters them, breaking her free from their grasp) Erin: FINALLY!! (Erin lands on the ground) Gnash: WHAT!!? Erin: *Feels frost in her hands* Oooooh yeah. I missed my powers. Gnash: YOU TRICKED ME!! Erin: Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. But now Gnash. Let's see you how tough you REALLY are against me, not that I can't fight back. Gnash: Powers or not, I'll still crush you under my foot! Nettle: Hey... (Gnash sees Nettle stand back up) Nettle Don't forget me. Gnash: You don't know when to give up do you!? FINE! I'LL RIP YOU BOTH APART!! Erin: Bring it. Nettle: We're ready for you. (The three begin to fight before the scene cuts to Alex, Jack, Rose and Grey running around) Alex: Erin! Erin answer us! Jack: Erin where are you!? Grey: Mom where is she?! Rose: I don't know! Gnash separated us after he handed me over to Graves! Last time I saw her, she was forced to serve food over in Gnash's home! Alex: Then where's that?! Rose: I think I remember! Follow me! (As the 4 run of, Erin and Nettle are seen fighting Gnash as Erin fire ice beams at him. Nettle protects Erin by block bladed tendrils with her own) Gnash: RAHH!! (Slams on the floor causing it to shake) Erin: W-Whoa! Nettle: D-Damn! Gnash: NEITHER OF YOU ARE MATCH FOR MY STRENGTH! (Erin then activates her Ice Armor) Erin: I wouldn't be so sure! (Erin charges with an ice blade. She attacks Gnash as he fights back. Soon after a few clashes, Gnash punches Erin hard knocking her back) Erin: Hm. Not bad. I felt that one. Gnash: YOU'RE GONNA FEEL MORE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!! Erin: *Charges up ice beam* Then let's take this fight outside. (Gnash charges but Erin counters by firing an ice beam that knocks Gnash up though the ceiling) Alex: Huh?! (The four outside see Gnash flying through the air) Rose: There! Alex: Come on! Let's go! (The 4 rush ahead. Meanwhile with Erin and Nettle) Nettle: What did you do? Erin: I sent him into the forest. Nettle: The forest? Erin: Yeah. *Pats her shoulder* I figured that would be a fitting place for you. You are a plant Targhul after all. Nettle:..... Erin: Go on. End this. Nettle: … *Nods* Thank you. *Leaves* (Nettle leaves as the four enter the home without noticing her. They then find Erin as her armor melts away) Alex: *Gasp* SIS!! Erin: *Gasp* ALEX!! (Alex and Erin rush up and hug each other tightly) Alex: Are you okay?! Erin: Yeah! Yeah I'm fine! I knew you guys would come! Jack: Of course we would! Grey: We can't let you guys fall victim to a bunch of perverted Targhul! Erin: Heh. Yeah. Thank you guys. Alex:... *Notices Erin's covered in slime* Oh. Ew. Erin: Yeah. I know. I need a NICE LONG shower. And I need to get my outfit clean. I wonder what can get Targhul slime out of clothes? Rose: Hey wait, before worrying about that, where's Gnash? Erin: Oh don't worry. Nettle's working things out with him. Alex: Is she? Erin: *Nods* (Erin smiles before it cuts to Gnash landing in a forest. A piece of wood is seen stabbing into his leg as he slides across the ground) Gnash: GNN!! (Gnash then stops sliding as he looks at the wood in his leg) Gnash: Shit, that hurts! (Gnash with some effort pulls the wood. He stands back up but wobbles a little) Gnash: Did that little bitch REALLY think that would kill me!? Ha! Its gonna take a HELL of a lot more then that to- (Suddenly vines grab his wrist) Gnash: Wh-WHAT?! (More vines grab his legs) Gnash: Wh-What's going on!? (More vines wrap around his waist, his shoulders, his arms) Gnash: Who's doing this!? (Then Gnash notices someone coming. Its Nettle. She slowly is walking toward Gnash. Only her eyes show that they are cold, merciless, and with the intention to kill) Gnash: You! Nettle: Hello Gnash. Gnash: How are you doing this?! Nettle: Did you forget? I'm a plant Targhul. We control nature. (More vines start to grab Gnash) Gnash: RELEASE ME!! NOW!!! Nettle: *Shakes head* Oh no. No no no no no no. I'm not letting you go. In fact, you got a new home. A prison of wood. (Suddenly a tree behind Gnash is seen splitting open) Gnash: *Notices* WHAT?! (The vines then shove Gnash into the tree) Gnash: WHAT IS THIS?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Nettle: I'm ending this. Now. (Suddenly the tree starts to squeeze Gnash) Gnash: A-AAAAAAHHH!! Nettle: Does it hurt Gnash? Gnash: S-STOP!! STOP IT!! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!! Nettle: Hmm. That's funny. You were gonna crush that human girl not too long ago. Gnash: GNN!!! Nettle: Guess it's karma then. Gnash: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!! I'LL TEAR YOU APART IN A SECOND!! Nettle: No I don't think you'll be doing that anymore. (Gnash starts to feel more and more pressure) Gnash: N-N-NETTLE!! DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE DON'T!! (The tree stop squeezing) Nettle: Gnash. Are you... Begging? Gnash: YES! YES!! PLEASE!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! GIVE YOU ANYTHING!! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! Nettle: …. *Tilts her head* Anything? Gnash: *Nods his head* YES! YES! ANYTHING!! Nettle:...…. All right. Gnash: *Sighs with relief* oh thank you.. You- *Starts feeling the tree squeeze again* NAAAAAAAA!! Nettle: First. You can give me back the time you stole from me as your mate! (The tree keeps squeezing) Nettle: Second. Take away the pain you gave me from your beatings. Gnash: N-NETTLE! YOU- Nettle: Third. Give back the innocence you took from me. Gnash: NETTLE!! I'M BEGGIN YOU!! PLE- Nettle: And finally...… Give me. My son back. Gnash: W-What?? Nettle: You heard me. Gnash: I.... I can't do any of that!! Nettle: …. Too bad. (The tree keeps going) Gnash: AHH NO!! NO I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!!! Nettle: What was it you always said Gnash? The strong survive, the weak suffer and die? Well guess what Gnash. Gnash:...… Nettle: *Holds up hand* You're weak. (Gnash lets out one more yell as the tree closes up and crush Gnash. Ooze is seen coming out of the tree) Nettle:…………… (Nettle turns and begins to leave the forest, leaving Gnash's ooze alone inside the tree as the scene cuts back to Alex, Rose, Jack, Grey and Erin leaving Gnash's home) Alex: So, you're sure you're not hurt sis? Erin: Yeah I'm fine bro. I promise you I'm fine. Jack: Well, did any of these creeps touch you? I know there are a lot of pervy Targhuls here. Erin: Oh, one did, but Gnash stopped him. Jack: Hm... Erin: I'd be more worried about Jessica though. She got stuck with Razor. Alex: Yeah... I saw everything he did to her.... I made him pay though. Erin: Heh. Guess people should think twice before putting they're slimy hands on your girl bro. Grey: What about you mom? Are you okay? Did any of these guys try anything with you? Rose: No. I got lucky with my "mate". Graves turned out to be more mislead than any of the others. Grey: Really? Rose: Yep. Graves might have had some problems, but he was all in all, a true gentleman. Grey: Well remind me to thank him for not trying to make a move on my mom. Rose: Got it. (Nettle is then seen approaching) Alex: Nettle! (The group rushes over) Erin: You're okay! Jack: What happened to Gnash?! Rose: Where is he? Nettle:...………… He's dead. Grey: D-Dead? Nettle: Yes. Dead. (The group is silent) Erin: Are... Are you okay? Nettle: I will be... But first: I need to finally fulfill my promise. This nest, must be free. Alex:.... Erin: Well, we'll follow you Nettle. Nettle: Right. Lt's gather all the Targhuls in this nest. Males, females, infants, and let them know that they're oppressor is dead. Alex: Right. (The group follows Nettle. As they help Nettle fulfill the promise she made the females...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts